The Annoying Habit of Avoiding
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Sarafina is tired of Taka avoiding her; but is curious to find out why exactly, he is...
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE SARAFINA AND TAKA PAIRING, SO, I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE MY OWN! 3 3 3**

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter One:

Sarafina glared out at the safari, her eyes fixated on one riving male lion alone.

Taka, a lean, brown lion with a full black mane, walked around his father's kingdom, sniffing at the ground and looking out at zebras which grazed nearby.

Sarafina scoffed and put her head on her paws.

Taka and Sarafina had once been close friends, but, as of late, the two were not talking, for reasons unknown to Sarafina.

She had been spending most of her time with her best friend Sarabi, or, when Sarabi was off with her intended, alone.

Right now none of her close friends were by her side and Sarafina tried not to feel lonely or sorry for herself.

She could see, from the rock that she was perched on, that most of the lionesses were laying around near Pride Rock, the lion pride's current estate.

Neither Sarabi nor Mufasa were in that crowd.

Sighing to herself Sarafina closed her aqua-colored eyes, and let her ears and nose do the seeing for her. She could tell that the wind had picked up, for the grass was rustling pleasantly, and that the zebras were moving on now to a new grazing sight, both their receding scents and huffing told her that.

She opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back so that the whole world was upside down, _but maybe I'm wrong, _she thought, _maybe I'm the one who's upside down._

Blinking her eyes she watched birds fly the wrong way and grass sway gently.

Suddenly, a pair of legs arrived in her field of vision, "what are you doing?"

The nasty voice of Zira.

Sarafina rolled so that her stomach was flat against the rock and looked at the other lioness. She was a dusty tan color, but a darker stripe ran from the crown of her head all the way down her tail. Her red eyes glared at the lighter lion in front of her.

Sarafina shrugged at her question, "looking at the world in a different perspective I suppose."

Zira scoffed, "huh, the wrong way obviously!"

Sarafina cocked her head, "how do you know that?"

Zira gave her a vile look, "Ahadi's ordered for a huge feast tonight, and since _darling_ Sarabi isn't around, you have to come along."

Sarafina stretched out, letting her claws graze the cool stone beneath her paws, "who all is going?"

Zira gave her an angry, exasperated look, "most of the lionesses, and a few of the males."

Sarafina swallowed, that meant Taka was most likely going.

She got up slowly, "alright, I'm coming."

Zira looked her over, but, she didn't say a word, just turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Sarafina in her wake.

Shaking her head the peachy lioness followed, not noticing the other animal watching her go…

Sleuthing through the grass, Sarafina and the others eyed the herd of zebras warily.

Sarafina was paired another lioness, only slightly older than herself. The lioness's name always slipped her mind, but she was pretty, and had had four cubs recently.

Sarafina blinked, watching a small, elderly zebra stalking off a little ways away from the rest of the herd, Zira had seen also.

The two gave a nod to one another, this was, after all, the only time that they cooperated.

Zira lunged forward, her powerful legs carrying her far out into the open. Sarafina followed, letting her claws come out as she leapt into the air.

The zebras brayed loudly, running in every which way. The rest of the pride had all come out of the grass and were now trying to bring some of the striped creatures down.

Sarafina chased after an elderly one; she felt bad when ending a young one's life; and succeeded in cornering it.

The zebra stared at her, wild-eyed as she slashed her paw into the air, trying to coax it further in the crowded corner.

The old animal flared it's hooves out, striking at the air in front of the wildcat.

Snarling, Sarafina pounced forward, her jaws locking onto the animal's throat, piercing the jugular vein and spurting blood into the air.

The zebra blinked as it's life blood spilled from it, Sarafina backed away from it and looked into it's dark eyes. The zebra blinked at her, the understanding shining in the weak beast's eyes.

She blinked unwanted tears away, "I'm sorry."

And then, she finished it off…

After dragging the zebra back into the meadow she called her partner over, Nzuri, if she remembered correctly.

The lioness hurried over and grabbed the back half of it, "good job Sarafina!"

Sarafina gave a weak smile, "thanks, hope the others will be pleased with it."

Nzuri gave a smile, "of course they will be, even the cubs will have enough to eat tonight!"

Sarafina looked over at the lightly golden lioness, "how are your children?"

The other lion smiled, "fine thank you, perhaps you would like to meet them?"

Sarafina rather liked the idea, it would take her mind off of certain things, or people, "yes, that would be very nice."

Nzuri smiled again, "alright, you can meet them tonight at the feast."

Sarafina gave a small nod and the two carried the zebra back to Pride Rock in silence…

Sarabi greeted Sarafina as she walked up the rocks leading to the courtyard of Pride Rock, "how did the hunt go?"

Sarafina, trying not to be disgruntled with her friend, tried for a smile, "it went fine, I caught a zebra."

Sarabi blinked, "really? That's great!"

Sarafina shrugged and sat in the shadows near her usual resting rock as Ahadi stepped into the middle of the courtyard, "we have had fine hunting today; and we shall feast heartily! Dig in!"

The lions fell upon the carcasses; Sarafina simply found a nice piece of meat and carried it back to her rock where she ate away from all of the messy eating.

It was later on, when mostly everyone was done and just sat around talking, when Nzuri found her, four little cubs running along behind her, playing with one another.

Nzuri smiled at her, "I thought you might like to meet them now, since the commotion's settled a bit."

Sarafina nodded, trying to smile back.

Nzuri cleared her throat and the cubs stopped, forming a neat line to look at her.

Their mother began, "children, I would like you to meet Sarafina, she's a friend of mine."

The little cubs turned their heads to look at Sarafina and echoed all together, "hello Miss. Sarafina."

She smiled at them, "hello."

Nzuri watched them proudly, she then pointed each of them out, "the oldest is Kiburi," he was the largest, a heavy-boned tan lion with golden eyes. He looked at her curiously and nodded his little head seriously, his whiskers flopping with the movement.

Nzuri continued, "the next is Dhahabu," he was a playful looking little lion the color of molten gold with hazel eyes, "pleased to meet you," he spurted as he smiled up at her.

She smiled back kindly as the older lioness went on, "Kitoto, my only girl…"

Kitoto was obviously the most playful, with her eyes the color of spring grass, and her fur a nice dusty tan; she was to busy harassing a beetle to notice anything else.

Nzuri finished up, "and last, but not least, is Moyo." Moyo was the smallest of the group, and looked up at Sarafina sleepily, "how do you do?" She smiled at him as she took in his wavy tan fur and tan eyes.

Sarafina looked up at Nzuri, who's eyes were shining, "they're very beautiful, and seem to be very clever."

The lioness gleamed with pride, "thank you, I'm afraid I'll have to get them to bed, if you'll excuse us. Good-night Sarafina."

Sarafina smiled sadly as the group trotted off, "good-night all…"

**EH, INTRODUCING THE KIDDIES TOOK A WHILE, BUT HEY, I THINK THEY'RE CUTE! **

**NAME CONTEXT:**

**-NZURI IS BEAUTIFUL IN SWAHILI**

**-KIBURI IS PRIDE IN SWAHILI**

**-DHAHABU IS GOLDEN IN SWAHILI**

**-KITOTO IS CHILDISH IN SWAHILI**

**-AND MOYO IS HEART IN SWAHILI**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THE REVIEWS! 3 ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT (IF IT WAS LONG AT ALL). SCHOOL IS KIDDING ME, BUT MY FRIENDS ARE HELPING OUT, SO THAT'S GOOD! LION KING IN 3D IS COMING OUT! I JUST WANT THE SPECIAL EDITION OF LION KING PERSONALLY, BUT HEY, WHATEVER. LION KING STUFF AT SUBWAY! OR SO I'VE HEARD! OK, OK, ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERING, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter Two:

It was raining.

The sky cried out thick droplets of water, coating the savannah in a clear suit of moisture and making the lions stay inside of Pride Rock's den.

Sarafina hated it.

Most of the lions were napping and chatting, but she sat by the opening of the cave, trying to get at least a little of the fresh air from outside.

Sarabi trotted up to her, "what's up Fina?"

The lighter lioness turned her head towards her, "nothing…I just don't like being cooped up in here."

Sarabi nodded her sympathy, "I know what you mean, Mufasa and I were supposed to go down to the watering hole today, but, we obviously can't…"

And this was how Sarabi chatted away for half of the afternoon about nonsense that Sarafina didn't care to listen too.

It was past noon when the cubs began to reach their boiling point; they wanted to go out and play, but the downpour was keeping them in and frustrating them.

Sarafina felt the exact same way.

"Why can't we go outside Mama?" Cubs called out, trying to make sense of what force was keeping them inside the suffocating den.

Their mothers would patiently say, while giving them a gentle lick, "it's raining dears, you'll get wet and sick of you go out now."

Then, when the cubs knew their mothers would say nothing more, they would go back to be quiet and brooding; glaring out at the droplets that dared to keep them in.

"Hey Sarabi, Sarafina, how's it going?"

Both girls turned to look at Mufasa, who was standing at the opening of the cave's mouth, he was dripping wet from the rain.

Sarabi rose an eyebrow, "how did patrol go?"

Mufasa shrugged, shaking off and scattering water everywhere, "fine I guess, everything seemed to be in place; the watering hole is flooded and so is the Elephant Graveyard."

Sarabi clucked her sympathy while Sarafina went back to staring outside, her head on her paws, her eyes closed; "Taka didn't like going out there though," Mufasa said, laying down beside Sarabi so that she could lick him dry.

Sarafina flicked her ear towards the other two so that she could hear what they were saying better, Sarabi was speaking now, "he never did like patrol. How is he? I haven't talked to him in what seems like years!"

Mufasa chuckled, "he's alright; but he's quieter, more brooding…I'm worried about him Sarabi, he's not himself anymore."

_Nobody is, _Sarafina thought as she gave a mental eye roll.

"Is he still hanging out with Zira?"

She could almost see Mufasa's answering shrug, "I don't see him much, but yeah, he probably is."

It was silent for a few minutes; the whole den seemed to be asleep and Sarafina kept her eyes closed, trying not to break the silence; rain clattered on the cave's stone roof.

"I'm worried about Sarafina."

Sarafina's eyes nearly opened in surprise at Sarabi's whisper.

She listened more carefully as Mufasa spoke, "why?"

"She's quieter too, she isn't the same Sarafina that I grew up with."

There was a rustle as Mufasa moved closer to her, "I'm sure everything's alright; maybe it's just that she's lonely."

Sarabi's voice was surprised, "lonely? But why?"

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot, and Sarafina's been by herself, with the me and you going on and Taka leaving our group to hang out with Zira."

There was a tense moment of silence, then, Sarabi spoke, her voice upset, "I've been so selfish. She's my best friend and I've treated her horribly for these last couple of weeks!"

Mufasa's voice was soothing, "no, no. I'm sure that she understands, both of you are grown up, it's natural to separate, at least for a little while."

Sarabi gave a contented sigh and Sarafina pictured them cuddling, "I don't know what I'd do without her though…or you."

She could hear Mufasa's smile, "well, here's to hoping that you don't have to know."

There was silence…

It was past twilight when Sarafina left the den of Pride Rock. The rain was still thick outside, but she didn't really mind or care; she just needed to get outside for air.

Slipping down the steep steps of Pride Rock she ran out into the open, letting the rain wash over her and giver her clearer sense of being.

She danced around for what seemed like hours, finally ending up in a meadow that she and her fellow lion cubs used to play in.

Thinking of the past hurt her heart, but she followed the meadow's perimeter, finally finding the semi-hidden cave entry through the heavy rain.

She walked in.

It was dark and quiet in the cave; and memories came flooding back to her as she padded to the very back.

There, in a small corner, were four paw prints, set upon the cave's walls up meaning of mud and spirit.

She went back in time in her mind as she stared at those prints.

_Sarabi and Sarafina glanced at each other as Mufasa followed Taka up the trail, "come on you guys, the cave's up this way!"_

_Shrugging, the two girls followed, gasping when Taka showed them the secret entry into the cave opening._

_All four of the young lion cubs stared, awed, at the cave; smooth stone walls surrounded them, and the whole thing seemed to be made for their benefit only._

"_Well, what do you think," Taka asked, a smug smile on his face._

_Sarabi grinned at him, "its great Taka, how did you find it?"_

_He puffed out his chest importantly, " a lion has his ways."_

_Sarafina blinked her big eyes, "do you think we're the first one's to discover it?"_

_Mufasa opened his mouth to answer but Taka spoke first, a serious look on his face, "probably not, but, if we claim it as ours then no one else will ever know."_

_The cubs looked at him eagerly…_

_Several minutes later, with mud coating their small paws, the four ambled back into the cave, Taka leading them all the way to the back, "ok, let's do it here!"_

_Taka pressed his paw up against the wall, his paw print forever stained there in a red color. Mufasa and Sarabi went at the same time, the prints the exact same color; the two blushed for unknown reasons, then, Sarafina went, her print the lightest, a tan color._

_Taka grinned at them, "now everyone will know that this cave is ours…"_

Sarafina blinked, her heart heavy with remorse.

"You know, the darkness looks beautiful on your fur."

Sarafina gasped and whirled around…

**SOOOO...HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE FORGIVE IF IT'S CRAP; I WROTE IT LATE LAST NIGHT BUT I DIDN'T POST IT...AND I'M TO LAZY TO EDIT OR SPELL-CHECK...ANYWAY, ENJOY! 3**

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter Three:

"_You know, the darkness looks beautiful on your fur."_

_Sarafina gasped and whirled around…_

There, with rain dripping down his fur, stood Taka, his green eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the cave.

Sarafina stared at him in shock, "Taka?"

His jaw tightened visibly, "hello Sarafina, rotten weather isn't it?"

She continued to look at him, he sighed, "you must be surprised to see me."

A statement, not a question.

Finally, Sarafina shook herself a little bit, trying to wake up from the daze that she was in, "no, I mean yes! Taka, what are you doing here?"

He paced closer, not answering the question, just staring at the prints on the wall.

"How long ago that was," he muttered to himself, "so long ago…"

Sarafina twitched her tail nervously, "Taka…"

He blinked, "actually, I like to be called Scar now if you don't mind."

She watched him, her brow furrowed, "Taka, that scar isn't a good symbol."

He turned his head towards her coyly, "but it is a symbol nonetheless."

She blinked at him, confused, "Taka-"

"Sarafina I know what you're going to say, 'that scar is a horrible mark, a mark that shows that you are indeed worthless.'"

He glared angrily at the prints, not really seeing them though; Sarafina looked at him with soft and gentle eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that Taka."

He turned his head at her, his expression as angry as his voice, "then what were you going to say _Sarafina_?"

She ignored the venom in his voice at her name, "I was going to say that that scar is a part of you, though not necessarily the best part of you."

He stared at her, his green eyes showing just a little of the confusion he felt.

After a tense moment he spoke, "I see. You always did know what to say Sarafina."

She could tell by his voice that he was thinking of one of the times in the past, most likely a time that Sarafina did not like to remember.

She voice quivered slightly as she called out to him, "Taka, what are you doing here?"

Ignoring the misuse of his name he swished his tail, "I followed you here Sarafina. I wanted to talk to you, but lately, I haven't had the courage or the chance to."

Taka lacking courage was a strange thought, he had always seemed so cold and fearless, then it hit her, "you followed me here?"

He ignored the astonishment in her voice, "yes, as I have been doing for the past few days. Might I compliment your hunting skills Sarafina, quite impressive if I do say so myself."

She ignored the compliment, "what gives you the right to follow me?"

He was trying not to get angry.

"As I said before, I've been wanting to talk to you."

She ignored the warning in his voice, "what about the others, Mufasa and Sarabi, we're all worried about you Taka! We never see you anymore, you're always off with Zira or star's know where else!"

He furrowed his brows in anger, "I've changed Sarafina, we all have, even you."

She ignored him further, "what happened to you Taka, what happened to the little boy that I once knew, where is he?"

"HE'S GONE!"

The dark lion's roar echoed in the small cave.

Sarafina blinked away rough tears, "I want him back."

And with that, she walked out of the cave…

The next day was foggy and dreary, but the rain had stopped and the lions went out on a hunt.

Sarafina stalked among the grass, the soft rustle of the stalks on her fur the only sign of her approach.

Then, quite suddenly, she struck, grabbing onto the sick wildebeest with little effort.

The animal cried out, making the rest of it's herd group together and run away.

Tightening her grip on the beast's flank Sarafina hoisted herself onto it's back, wrapping her jaw's around it's neck.

The wildebeest flung itself around, the white's of it's eyes showing out of fear.

Sarafina tired of the beast's struggle and decided to end the fight.

Carefully applying pressure onto the neck she cut into the jugular area, making red spurt onto the untainted, green grass below.

The wildebeest wobbled after a moment, and fell. Sarafina hopped off of it's back and finished the kill, making sure that it was quick and virtually painless…

Sarabi lay beside her friend, both sunbathing on a rock outside of a meadow where the cubs played, "I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you lately."

Sarafina cracked open a lid and smiled, "it's alright. I understand, you were busy."

Sarabi shook her head, "no, it was selfish of me, I never thought about how you were abandoned. Do you forgive me?"

Sarafina propped herself up on an elbow and set her other arm upon the darker lioness's shoulders, "always. I knew that you would come around eventually."

Sarabi laughed and the two snuggled down deeper into the smooth granite, readying themselves for a nap…

"Hey Sarafina!"

Sarafina stopped in mid-step and mid-yawn and turned her head.

Nzuri, the beautiful lioness who was usually Sarafina's hunting partner, was trotting towards her, a smile set on her face.

Sarafina smiled back, "Nzuri, how are you?"

The two fell into step, "I'm just fine thank you, but, I had a favor to ask of you."

Sarafina kept the befuddled expression off of her face, "alright, ask away."

Nzuri stared at the ground, "I was wondering if you could take my shift to look after the cubs tonight. Another lioness will be there with you, but I already told someone that I would meet them tonight."

Sarafina barely contained a grin, "alright, I'll help out."

Nzuri's face broke out into a grin, "you will? Oh thank you so much Sarafina, I'll make it up to you soon!"

And with that, the older lioness ran off, a smile still brightly placed on her face…

Sarafina ambled up the path to the cubs den, where they mostly stayed during babysitting hours.

She stopped though, when she heard a familiar voice from inside the cave, "how dare you, you little brat!"

Hurrying up her pace Sarafina peered inside to see Zira surrounded by six little cubs who were throwing pebbles at her.

Sarafina called out at her when Zira raised a paw, "Zira, what is going on?"

Zira turned her head to the other lioness, her red eyes gleaming hatefully, "these little brats are annoying me, that's what's going on!"

Sarafina looked down thoughtfully at the cubs, "but their just cubs, they just want to play and have some fun."

The cubs blinked up innocently at her.

Zira huffed, "right, well, I'm going to teach them a lesson."

She swiped at one of the closest cubs, who barely ducked out of the way. Sarafina gasped, "Zira!"

Zira turned to her, "but, perhaps I could find someone else to teach…"

Deep down, in the recesses of her heart, Sarafina knew that this had something to do with Taka.

Sarafina barely had time to dodge a blow as Zira came at her, teeth bared and claws out.

"Thought that you could go and talk to him like that didn't you _Fina_?"

Sarafina growled at her as she ducked to avoid a clawed paw.

Zira went on, "well you were wrong, he's mine, and he'll never be anyone else's!"

Sarafina didn't have time to duck this time; she took the blow to the head, making her cry out in pain and see stars.

Suddenly, primal instincts surged to the top, and as Zira came forward again Sarafina slashed a paw right back, intent on harming the rough lioness.

"STOP THIS!"

Both lionesses paused to look at Ahadi, whom was standing close by, the little lion cub Kiburi, who was Nzuri's child.

Ahadi glared at the two, "leave this den this instance!"

Sarabi rushed forward to collect Sarafina, already cooing and coddling her because of the blood pouring from her head.

She glanced back at Zira, but it wasn't red eyes that she met…it was green…

**TENSION...PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY FOR MORE CHAPTERS! **

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter Four:

Sarafina snarled at Sarabi as soon as the two were away from the rest of the pride, "leave me alone!"

Sarabi stopped and sighed, "why did you have to fight with her?"

The lighter lioness glared at the future queen, "she instigated it, not me; and what was I supposed to do, just sit there and take it?"

Sarabi looked back at her harshly, "no, you were supposed to think rationally, that's what the Sarafina I knew would do!"

"Well maybe I'm not that Sarafina anymore!"

The words hung in the silent, tense air, making time move more slowly.

Finally, after another terse moment, Sarabi turned silently and walked away, heading back to Pride Rock.

Sarafina watched her go for a minute, then, with anger and guilt bubbling in her belly, turned away to walk to a nearby pond.

The water swayed gently, and was so clear that Sarafina could make out the sandy bottom of the pool of water.

"What is happening to me?"

The question hung in the air, as if the wind could answer it for her…

Sarafina didn't return to Pride Rock that night.

Instead, she hunted a small meal of water fowl and found a small cave to sleep in for the night. It was cold and lonely.

The sound of shallow footsteps woke her up.

Looking around with dilated eyes she could just make out the figure of a lion stalking around outside of her den.

"Why did you have to go and do that?"

The voice was unmistakably Taka's.

Another voice answered, low and sour, "she deserved it, always acting so goody-two-shoes and such a fan of both Sarabi and Mufasa."

Dread spread through her as she realized that it was Zira.

Taka growled, "don't ever speak of Mufasa in my presence."

There was a rustling of grass, "when do you plan to-"

"Quiet," Taka said tersely, "we are speaking of what you did this afternoon to Sarafina."

Zira scoffed, "like I said, she deserved it…I don't like how she looks at you."

The sudden change made Taka pause for a moment, "alright then," he said with barely concealed annoyance, "how does she look at me Zira?"

"She watches you with this odd gleam in her eyes, it's almost like the look that Sarabi has when she's around…him."

Another moment of silence.

Then, a sound of a paw on flesh, "never compare her to them again."

Zira laughed coldly, "you love her don't you? That's why you always stare after her! At first I thought that you had a plan for her….but you do have one for her don't you, just not the one that I expected!"

Another slap.

"Enough!"

Zira spoke again, this time her voice quiet and needy, "why can't you love me like that?"

A loud growl then, all was silent.

Taka had run away.

The sound of Zira crying was quiet, but still present. It unsettled Sarafina immensely.

But, after a while, when dawn began to make it's rounds, all was quiet again, Zira had left the area…

"Where do you think she was last night?"

The other lionesses were talking about her, Sarafina knew; they didn't even try to hide it.

Another lioness answered the last one, "probably off with some rouge male; I always thought that she would turn out being the rotten one, she always was to perfect to me."

Sarafina turned her head around swiftly to look at the lioness whom had just spoken.

It was a sandy one, much older than herself; Sarafina recognized her as Matata, one of Zira's supporters.

She glared, getting to her feet, and walking away from the den all together.

Most of the pride was ignoring her now, thinking that, for some reason, she had started the fight in the cubs den.

Even Mufasa was ignoring her just now.

The cubs had tried to tell their parents that it was Zira who had attacked first, but to no avail. Most of the pride would willingly turn their back on their own.

Loping around so that she was at the very back of Pride Rock Sarafina stopped when she saw who sat there.

Taka, with his long tail swishing sat watching her, a triumphant sort of look on his face, "hello Sarafina."

Panicking on the inside Sarafina put on a cool mask, "hello Taka."

He gave her a fake smile, "it's Scar now, remember."

She simply stared, "what do you want?"

He cocked his head to the side, "odd how you ask that as I was sitting here first, but, I do want something actually. Meet me tonight by the old cave."

She frowned at him, "why?"

He gave her a smile that said, 'aren't you sweetly naïve,' "I want to talk to you, certainly that isn't a crime!"

She pondered for a moment, "alright…"

He smiled again, but this time, sadly, it wasn't fake, it was cruel looking…

Sitting near the old cave entrance Sarafina stared out into the night.

Nothing stirred.

Sarafina kicked herself for being such a sucker for Taka's charms and her own curiosity.

As she got up to leave she heard a voice say, "I hope you're not planning on leaving already."

She turned her head slowly to look at the brown lion, "I didn't think you'd show up."

He gave a tinkling laugh, "shouldn't that be my line?"

She watched him, "go on and say what you have to say then Taka."

He stared at her in silence for a moment, making her slightly uncomfortable.

Then, he spoke, "for a while now I must confess, I have been watching you. You are not the happy young cub that I grew up with, you are a beautiful, independent woman now. It really is no surprise that I fell in love with you."

She stared at him, "w-what?"

He continued on as if he had not been interrupted, "you challenge me in ways that no other person does, and you make me feel alive Sarafina, how could I not love you?"

At those three words Sarafina's heart had begun to race, making her feel light-headed and woozy, Taka loved her…and she loved him.

It was so much to take in, and her Taka was, staring at her in question at her silence.

Finally, she spoke, her voice breathless, "I love you too Taka!"

He bound forward, licking at her and rubbing their bodies together, "stay with me forever Sarafina."

She nuzzled him, "always."

And the night was silent…

"Sarafina wake up!"

Sarafina's eyes flew open, Sarabi, her eyes wide, stood over the lighter lioness.

Sarafina rolled over onto her elbows, "what's wrong? What's happened?"

Sarabi choked on a sob, "it's Ahadi, he's dead!"

Sarafina stared at her in shock, "w-what?"

Sarabi went on, silent tears streaming down her sink, "Mufasa woke up this morning and went to go get his father for patrol…and he found him…in the den…dead!"

Sarafina swallowed roughly, neither she nor Sarabi were great lovers of the old King, but Mufasa had loved him, and that was what mattered.

Sarafina got up, "how is Mufasa?"

Sarabi shook her head, "he's not good at all."

Sarafina nuzzled her best friend, "what about Taka?"

Sarabi stilled, "he-he was comforting Mufasa last I saw…they'll have to partner up and run the kingdom now I suppose. This is horrible Sarafina, I'm scared for everyone!"

But Sarafina had tuned her out, the King was dead, and now, two brothers were to rule the kingdom…

Ahadi's funeral was held the next day.

All of the pride was there, tears tracking down their faces and sobs echoing on the empty wind. Herds of wildebeest and zebras, and flocks of wild birds came to pay homage to the deceased king; the very sun even seemed to shine a little less.

Sarafina stared into space as Mufasa and Taka joined to speak, "Ahadi, a great king and father, a beloved son and husband; we shall miss you great king of the lion pride. May your spirit guide us as we move forward, helping to embrace your causes and lands."

Sarafina blinked…the sun was beginning to set…

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Sarafina stared out at the safari.

She was leaving.

And she just hoped that her cub could forgive her for that…

**YES, TAKA IS THE DADDY XD PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, MIGHT BE A WHILE TILL I UPLOAD AGAIN, I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**UM...SORRY IT TO SO LONG TO WRITE AND UPLOAD, I HATE SCHOOL! XP OH WELL, SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, THOUGH IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. SO...ENJOY...BON APPETITE!**

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter Five:

Sarafina lapped at the pool of water gratefully, silently thanking the Great Kings for giving it to her in the dry desert.

It had been two weeks since she left the Pride Lands, and it was showing.

Her teal eyes shown less, and you could see her ribs through her coat; the desert was no place for a pregnant lioness.

Blinking through the dry haze she glanced around her, searching for any source of shade or food. The last time that she had eaten was two days ago, and that was just a small water fowl, but still, it had been food.

Her stomach grumbled at the thought of warm, fresh meat, and she grimaced, walking on a little ways to lay down under a leafless bush.

There, she feel asleep…

The sound of shuffling and drinking woke her up; she lifted her eyes open just a crack and peered out into the dark at a rogue wildebeest. The animal was thin and ragged, but Sarafina's mouth watered as it shook itself, showing that it was still meaty in some areas.

Slowly getting up from the ground and gathering her strength she watched the beast as it closed it's eyes, now!

She launched herself forward, grabbing onto the frayed animal and holding on with all of her might.

The herd animal brayed loudly and huffed, but she climbed up onto it's back and latched onto his neck with her jaws. After several minutes, the wildebeest fell over, struggling feebly; she ended it's life quickly and ripped into it's flank, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of warm meat.

Suddenly, she sat up, blood dripping down her jaws as she stared into the darkness.

Glowing eyes stared back at her.

She growled lowly at the figures that we now surrounding her.

High laughter filled the air as one of the animals stepped forward, "looks like a Pride Lander my children…what do you say, should we teach her a lesson about leaving home?"

Cold yips answered the hyena matriarch's question, she smirked at Sarafina, "I think we should!'

She raced forward, nipping at Sarafina's unprotected flank.

Sarafina growled and swiped out a paw, hitting one of the closest hyena's in the side. The hyena cried out and leaped out of reach.

The matriarch glared at Sarafina, "you smell of others lioness, odd, there is no one else in this desert."

Sarafina froze, fear churning through all of her nerves.

The hyena smirked, "I see, my children, this lion is expecting, let's give her cubs a welcome into the world!"

Sarafina gasped and tried to step back but was blocked by two hyenas.

Their smirks looked like snarls and all Sarafina could do was step closer to the carcass of the wildebeest.

The matriarch contemplated her for a moment, then, she grimaced as though she was angry for some reason, "attack!"

Ten hyenas attacked all at once.

The matriarch went for Sarafina's side, putting a gash on the side of her stomach, the wound was the worst of all of them.

The assault went on for what seemed like forever but soon the matriarch allowed her to escape, yelling threats as Sarafina ran for her life.

The sounds of the hyenas feasting on the wildebeest pounded in Sarafina's ears…

Crying and gasping in pain Sarafina clutched her side, trying not to give birth to her child.

But it was to late, an involuntary push was given, and the still-born cub was born.

He was to early…

She named him Kubwa.

He was a light shade of brown, but Sarafina was certain that he would have had her teal eyes, tinged at least a little green.

She buried him under a small brush, digging so far into the hard ground that her paws were raw and bleeding by the time that she was finished.

She cried over his grave, and she cried all the way back to the Pride Lands.

It was to bad that she didn't look back; she would have seen the hyenas going to dig up the new grave…

"Where have you been?"

Sarafina barely registered Sarabi's question, she was in a daze, a horrible haze that reminded her of the desert.

She shivered.

"I…I needed some time away."

It wasn't a lie. Sarabi furrowed her brows but didn't say anything else on the matter. As she escorted Sarafina back to Pride Rock she told her of the happening in the Pride Lands.

"Mufasa and I are going to marry next spring; the cubs are all growing up fast; and Ta-Scar, is going to mate with Zira."

Sarafina stopped in her tracks, "what?"

Her heart was broken, trailing along behind her as she walked alongside her best friend.

Sarabi looked at her curiously, "Zira and Scar are getting married."

Sarafina felt tears in her eyes, "why? They don't love each other! Why are calling him that name? His name is Taka!"

She didn't wait for a reply, she ran off in any direction, she had to get away.

Suddenly, she rammed into someone; she looked up through the tears, and her heart stopped.

A tall, thin brown lion with a full black mane stared down at her, his expression was unfathomable.

Taka was watching her, his green eyes much to full of hate to be his own…

**TAKA ISN'T SO TAKA-Y ANY MORE IS HE? ANYWAY, YOU CAN FIND SOME ART FROM THIS STORY (MOSTLY THE CHARACTERS) ON DEVIANTART; I'M PIGGIE50, SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IF YOU'D LIKE...OH, AND IT'S NOT UP YET, BUT IT WILL BE, SO DON'T WORRY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**P.S.-KUBWA MEANS GREAT IN SWAHILI **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN MY DUCKIES! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE WEEKEND SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP! SO, PLEASE CONTINUE READING, AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK!**

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter Six:

Sarafina gasped as she stared up at the dark lion.

He looked nearly the same as he did when she left him; but, for some reason, he had changed in those three and a half weeks.

His mane was much fuller now, but you could tell that he was not yet full grown; his green eyes shone with mirth and cleverness; and his claws were unsheathed, as though just waiting for a fight.

She blinked tears away, "Taka…"

He let out a small growl, "Sarafina, what are you doing here?"

She swallowed around the lump forming in her throat, "if I recall I used to live here."

He glared down at her for a minute, "you left."

Those two words were so soft and so full of defeat that they stopped Sarafina's heart for a moment, "I-"

"Sarafina, there you are, I didn't know where you went!" Sarabi was galloping up the hill towards the two lions. She stopped when she came to Sarafina's side, "oh, Scar, hello."

The male lion glared at her and shifted his eyes back to Sarafina; she lowered hers in defeat.

Sarabi could smell the tension, "uh, come on Sarafina, I know that the others will want to see you."

Sarafina sidestepped to follow her friend, but she couldn't look away from the slender lion in front of her; he had put her under a spell of some kind, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to escape it.

But, as Sarabi called her name again she lowered her eyes and turned her back on him, in more ways than one…

Most of the lions back at Pride Rock were happy to see Sarafina, but many were not.

Zira's old supporters glared at her and whispered behind her back, making sure that she heard the vile words.

Mufasa was one of the happiest to see her, and he did not question her like many of the others did, "I'm glad that you're back safe Sarafina," he said as she tilted his head beside her own, "we missed you."

They both knew that by 'we' he meant 'me.'

She was happy to see that the cubs of last season remembered her, and that many of the older lionesses were still healthy.

The cubs followed her around all that afternoon and asked questions about what it was like to be a loner; she didn't like that part…

Settling down under a short tree Sarafina let her ears become accustom to the sounds of the night on the savanna; the swish of the grass soothed her and the chirp of the insects lulled her into a dream-like state.

A yip of a hyena ruined the illusion.

She sat upright, her breathing and heart rate unconsciously rising as she struggled not to run away, tail between her legs.

She stared into the darkness, the sound of grass against solid fur to her left made her jump to her feet and growl.

"Calm down. It's me."

She blinked, letting her snarl erase, "Taka…what are you doing here?"

He glared at her through the darkness, "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

She ignored it, "why have you sought me out?"

He sat down, letting his tail curl around his body, the tip curling ever so slightly, "I wanted to talk to you. Why did you leave?"

She looked away from his silhouette, "I thought you knew why."

He cocked his head, "yes, you were pregnant with my child. But why did you leave when you could have stayed here in safety?"

Her head rose swiftly to look at him, "I-I didn't think that you would want the cub. If I left and came back with him then I could have said that he was some rogue's."

His tail twitched angrily, "why would I be ashamed to call a cub my own?"

She looked down at her paws, "I thought, that maybe, you'd be ashamed of me, being the one that had him."

There was silence for a moment, "what was it, a boy or a girl?"

She felt hurt that he said nothing to her previous accusation, "a boy."

She could feel his anticipation through the night, "what was his name?"

She smiled, remembering the cub's soft features and wispy hair, "Kubwa, his name was Kubwa."

She heard his rattle of breath as he inhaled, "was he handsome?"

She felt the smile on her lips become wider, "he looked very much like you, so yes. He was very handsome…he would have become a great lion."

Silence met the end of her sentence, finally, after a moment Sarafina spoke, "why are you marrying her?"

Scar sighed, "Zira is…intriguing, she understands me."

Sarafina stared at him, her brows furrowed, "I understand you too Taka!"

He watched her in the dim moonlight, "not like Zira does. You understand the old me, she understands the new one."

Sarafina let her paws carry her up to him; she nuzzled against him, feeling him stiffen against her affections, "you understand you always Taka."

He turned his head away from her, "no, Sarafina, you don't."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and unblinking, "why Taka…"

He didn't look at her, "this has got to stop Sarafina, Zira's going to be my mate, and there's nothing that either one of us can do about it, no matter how hard we try."

And with that, and without looking back, he walked away…

_Sarafina wandered around the plains, looking up at the skies and sniffing the air._

_She didn't know what she was looking for, but she knew that she would know when she found it._

"_Mother."_

_Gasping at the sudden voice Sarafina whirled around, her mouth still agape._

_There, in the middle of the grasslands, stood a tall, proud lion. His fur was brown, and his mane almost black, and his eyes were a stunning shade of teal, emerald outlining the rims of the pupils._

_He smiled good naturedly at her, "it's me Mother, it's Kubwa."_

_She stared at him, her heart beating so fast, "Kubwa?"_

_He smiled at her, swishing his tail back and forth, "I'm so happy I found you Mom, I've been looking for you for a long time."_

_She stepped closer to him, still cautious, afraid that he would disappear, "but…you're dead!"_

_He smiled sadly at her, "I know."_

Sarafina gasped as she woke up, her eyes wide and her ribs aching from the ferocious beat of her heart.

She took a few shuddering gasps and stared down at her paws; a cruel dream, why did he have to die, why did she have to get him killed.

Murderer.

The word seemed to kill her rapid heartbeat.

She swallowed roughly and looked out at the pink sky.

Dawn was coming, and for some reason, she felt optimistic.

After all, dawn did mean hope…

**SUCH A SAD DREAM...AND THERE'S MORE THINGS COMING SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO AGAIN ALL! SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I JUST HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT!**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter Seven:

Sarafina stared at Pride Rock from her perch on a sun-bathed rock.

"Sarafina!"

She turned her head slowly to see Sarabi rushing towards her, nearly out of breath, "guess what Fina!"

Sarafina tilted her head, "the herds are finally coming back?"

Sarabi rolled her eyes, "well besides that…there's a new lion here! He's a rogue!"

Sarafina's eyes shined with interest, "really? What's he like?"

Sarabi flopped down beside her friend, "I'm not sure, I haven't met him yet, but he's light colored, kind of like you, and he's tall and thin."

Sarafina tuned her out as she went on, a new lion could either be trouble, or he could be very good news…

Sarafina wandered back to Pride Rock with Sarabi at her side; the two stared at the lion who sat beside both Scar and Mufasa.

He was tall, as Sarabi had said, and he was very thin. His mane was a light chestnut color, and his eyes shone bright green, his eyes were what interested Sarafina most.

Mufasa glanced up at the two females as they neared, "ah, Sarabi, Sarafina, would you please come here for a minute?"

Sarabi trotted up the path anxiously, smiling at her betrothed; Sarafina followed behind, her movements sluggish and planned.

When they both made it up to the male lions Mufasa smiled at them, "Sarabi, Sarafina, I would like for you to meet Nero. He'll be staying with us for a while."

Sarabi smiled at him while sitting next to Mufasa comfortably, "hello. Welcome to Pride Rock."

The rogue smiled at her cautiously, "thank you Ms. Sarabi."

Sarabi giggled; Mufasa indicated Sarafina, "this is Sarafina, she's a dear friend of mine."

Mufasa's words warmed her and she mustered up a smile for the new male lion, "hello."

He smiled back more easily with her than he did with Sarabi, "hello Sarafina."

Scar's eyes narrowed as he said her name; only Sarafina noticed this.

Mufasa went on with his words, "I was wondering if you two could show Nero around, Scar and I can't do it, we have patrol duty."

Sarafina's heart lurched as Mufasa called his beloved brother 'Scar.'

Sarabi was shaking her head, "I'm really sorry, but I've got to look after the little one's tonight."

Mufasa glanced at Sarafina, and she could see the desperation in his eyes, she sighed inwardly, "alright. I'll do it."

Mufasa gave her a grateful grin, "thank you Sarafina."

She gave him a nod, "come on then Nero; I'll show you the best spots to nap."

She skidded down the narrow trail, trying not to notice both pairs of bright eyes that rested on her figure…

Nero was a gregarious companion, he filled the silent lapses between the two of them with his lively chatter.

"It's so _green_ here! I just can't believe it, I haven't seen a place as beautiful as this since I left home."

She glanced at him, slowing her pace as they neared the water hole, "where did you come from?"

He lapped up some water, "I came from across the mountains."

She blinked in surprise, "that's so far away though!"

He nodded, "it was a long journey here, but it's worth it so far."

She ignored the pointed look that he gave her, "well, I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself."

He looked into the shallow water, "may I ask you a question Sarafina?"

She narrowed her eyes cautiously, "go on."

He took a breath, "are you mated to that Scar fellow?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at the ground, "no. Why?"

She saw him shrug, "he just watches you a lot. And he seems to be rather protective of you; I could have sworn I heard him growl when I was talking to you earlier."

She could picture the dark lion doing that, to his rightful mate of course; she kicked at the dirt, "perhaps you were imagining it."

He tilted his head to the left and blinked those emerald eyes, "perhaps. But either way, I'm glad to know that you are not mated to him."

She jerked her head up, "why?"

He gave her a small smile, "because this way I can woo you to mate with me."

She stared at him, silent for a moment, then, "I think that it's time we went back to Pride Rock."

He inclined his head, "alright."

She turned, trying to control her suddenly rapid breathing…

Nero slept in the den with the rest of the lions that night. Sarafina made sure that Sarabi was hiding her from view.

It was in the dead of night when Sarabi whispered to her though, just like old times, "Fina, I'm worried."

Sarafina shifted in the darkness, edging closer to her best friend, "why?"

Sarabi sighed, "I'm not sure why. It's just…I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Sarafina tilted her head, her eyes unseeing in the dark, "when did this start?"

Silence. But only for a moment.

Then, "it's only been since Nero came here."

Sarafina sucked in a harsh breath, "do you think that he's going to do something to us?"

She felt Sarabi shaking her head rapidly, "no, I just think that something horrible is going to come of his arrival. And I can't shake the feeling off!"

Sarafina nuzzled the darker lioness, "it's alright. I'm here Sarabi; everyone is. Just rest, everything will be better in the morning, after all 'things always seem scarier in the dark.'"

Sarabi let out a huff of laughter at Sarabi's mother's quote, "thanks Fina, you're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Sarafina licked her friend's ear, "so are you Rabi, so are you."

And they both drifted off to sleep…

It had been three weeks since Nero had arrived, and Sarafina and the rogue had begun to become friends.

You could tell that he still wanted to be with her; but he stopped at friendship for the moment, and both were content.

"Sarafina…may I ask you something?"

They lay back on the grass, looking at the blue, blue sky and dreaming; she felt a horrible twist in her stomach at the sounding of his voice.

"Yes Nero?"

She heard him sigh, "we've known each other for a while now Sarafina, and you already know that I like you a lot…"

The twisting was becoming painful, he went on, "I want to be your mate Sarafina, if you gave me the privilege."

She swallowed roughly, "Nero I…I need some time to think about this."

She got up swiftly and walked away as quick as she could…

"What are you doing Fina?"

She stared at herself in a pool of water; this was insane, she knew next to nothing about Nero, and here she was, ready to become his mate.

She put her head on her paws and growled to herself, "why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Are you going to do it?"

She gasped and whirled around to see Taka…Scar standing there, his eyes brilliantly green and his chest heaving with unknown emotion.

She lifted her head up higher, "it's none of your business Taka."

His eyes flashed, "don't call me that!"

Anger struck into her very bones, "what? Your name? Taka. Taka. Taka!"

He snarled, "that's not me! I am Scar, that's who I am now, who I've always been!"

She snarled right back, "no! You were my good friend Taka, and now…now I don't know what you are. You're a sad shadow of my Taka."

He unsheathed his claws, "you're Taka is gone Sarafina, deal with it!"

She tensed her muscles and leaped past him, letting the wild rustle her hair…

She found Nero that night, "I'm ready."

He understood after only a moment's hesitation; smiling, he led her away from Pride Rock and into a dark secluded area…

When she woke up in the morning Sarafina was alone.

Tears flooded her vision at the thought of being used; she walked out of the secluded brush carefully.

"Sarafina…"She turned, gasping.

There, with his coat an odd color, stood Scar.

She stared at him, "what-what is that one your fur."

He simply stared at her, "you know what it is Sarafina"

She gasped in horror and didn't even try to stop the tears that ran from her eyes.

Scar was covered in Nero's blood.

Taka was really gone.

Forever…

**WELL...NERO DIED...SHOCKER...HE'S NALA'S DADDY. SORRY FOR THE 'SCAR BEING NALA'S FATHER' LOVERS OUT THERE...AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT 'NERO' MEANS...SORRY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! NICE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED, BUT...WELL, STUFF'S BEEN GOING ON AND I'M LAZY '^.^ PLEASE READ ONE AND ENJOY! OH, AND A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

The Annoying Habit of Avoiding-by PS

Chapter Eight:

It had been two and a half months since Nero's death, and much had changed.

Mufasa and Sarabi were now mated alongside Scar and Zira. Mufasa was now ruling that kingdom on his own, and Sarabi was pregnant. Sarafina herself was pregnant with the late Nero's child, and the cub would be coming soon, Sarafina could feel it.

Dread churned within her at the thought of losing another cub to death ; the horrible feeling was keeping her up at night…

Sarabi and Sarafina sat beside each other on a low rock, their swollen bellies protruding and making it difficult to become comfortable.

Sarabi was grooming Sarafina's ear affectionately, "I wonder what the cub's gender will be."

Sarafina shrugged, she would be happy with any cub at all the survived through birth and childhood; "I'm not sure Rabi, but I hope they'll be friends when their older though."

Sarabi stopped mid-lick and a dreamy smile came upon her face, "I'm sure they'll be best friends. Just like we are."

The two lionesses smiled at each other…

It was a ruckus in the courtyard that woke Sarafina up from her mid-afternoon nap. She got up slowly, careful of her swollen belly, and padded over to where a group of lionesses had gathered.

She maneuvered her way to the front where she saw Zira laying, licking her flat stomach.

Sarafina tilted her head as she listened to the conversations going on around her, "Pregnant! You must be so proud! I hope that the cub's don't look like her. The future lord of the land!"

She was confused at the last one, but she didn't have time to think upon it.

Matata, with her mean eyes glittering smiled at Zira as she stepped forward, "I wish you and Scar the best, may the future Prince, or Princess roam the land with pride and honor in their steps!"

Zira smiled up at her, but the grin was malicious, "thank you Matata, I will tell Scar of your praise and words."

Matata lowered her head and stepped back respectfully. Zira heaved herself to her feet dramatically, "thank you all, I wish the best for all of you as well, may the stars shine upon all of us!"

Sarafina slinked away…

Sarabi glared at Zira from across the way, "she disgusts me."

Sarafina glanced up from the zebra's carcass, "she's probably just doing it for attention."

Sarabi rolled her eyes, "I don't care why she's doing it. She needs to calm down with all of that baby stuff. It will cause bad luck _if_ she is pregnant."

Sarafina gulped down a mouthful of raw meat, "Rabi, just leave it alone, she's not worth get worked up over."

The darker lioness sighed, laying down gingerly, "you're right, you're right! In fact, both of us need to keep calm."

Sarafina ignored the pointed look that she gave her, "oh leave it be. I'm going to take a nap."

Sarabi shrugged her off, settling her head on her paws…

Stepping warily over dead grass Sarafina slunk through a large meadow, trying not to disturb the peace that was night.

She couldn't sleep, and she knew exactly why.

Why were those lionesses talking about the future 'Prince or Princess?'

Mufasa was the King, not Scar; in fact, Scar would never be king unless he went and made a pride of his own. All of the Princes or Princesses would be Mufasa and Sarabi's children.

She frowned, her brow furrowing as she confused herself severely…

It was two weeks later when disaster struck across the royal family.

The pained cries of Zira could be heard from inside one of the birthing dens, and most of the pride stalked around the area, trying to figure out what was wrong; after all, Zira was barely showing at all.

Finally, after the pained shrieks quieted, one of Zira's supporters came out and looked sadly at the dark prince, "Lord Scar, we must talk."

Scar followed the lioness, his brow furrowed…

"She lost the baby."

Sarafina glanced over to where Mufasa now stood, his mane looking disheveled; Sarabi stared at her mate, "what? How?"

Mufasa shrugged, flopping to the ground heavily, his eyes were tired, "she and the baby just weren't strong enough I suppose. Zira won't come out of the den and Scar is nowhere to be found."

Sarabi put her head against Mufasa's, comforting him, "don't worry dear, I'm sure that he's fine, he can take care of himself."

Mufasa sighed, "I know, but that doesn't mean that I still don't worry about him."

Sarafina looked away…

Scar returned a week later.

Zira still hadn't come out of hiding, and most of the pride had nearly forgotten about her she had been missing for so long.

Scar didn't look happy, thought he rarely did, he looked even unhappier than usual, he was downright despondent.

Mufasa and some of the other lionesses had tried talking to him, but nothing seemed to work.

He was refusing to even look in the direction of Zira's hiding place.

It was a surprise to Sarafina when Matata, one of Zira's biggest supporters and Sarafina's biggest haters, came up to talk to her.

"You know that I don't like you, but I love Zira, and I think that maybe you could get through to Scar and talk him into taking care of Zira again."

Sarafina thought for a moment, looking at the tan lioness, "alright, if that's what it will take to make things right then I will do it, for us all."

Matata looked about as grateful as she could, and watched as Sarafina heaved to her feet and set off into the direction of Scar's newest moping-spot…

"Not much of a view."

Scar turned his head slowly to look at the intruder, "go away."

Sarafina rolled her eyes, "we need to talk-"

"What, are you going to tell me more news, let me guess, Zira has now gotten herself killed by raging rhinos."

Sarafina stared at him, "no. And you shouldn't speak like that about your mate, it's disrespectful."

Scar rolled his eyes and turned back to looking out over the savannah, he barely heard Sarafina as she began again, "I know that you're frustrated, upset…angry about you and Zira's child, but it's not her fault. Some things just aren't meant to be, and maybe that was a way of showing you that. You can't keep blaming her, she's depressed, she just lost her child! I-I know what it's like to be in paw prints, and it's not pretty…she needs your support right now, not your judgment."

Silence followed her speech.

Sarafina sighed and turned to leave, "just know that she still loves you, no matter what."

Scar looked down at his paws as he heard the pregnant lioness leave, then, he whispered to himself, "do _you_ still love me Sarafina?"

And then, the sun set…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! STUFF'S IS HAPPENING UP IN HERE! ...LET'S PRETEND THAT DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN...ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
